I bet
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: Surprises A bet Shinichi and Kaitou Kid
ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

" I bet you can't surprise me Tantei-Kun at my next Heist " said _Kaitou Kid._

And he was hit with a pillow with the full force of a soccer ball.

" Yeah what was that for ? " said an annoyed _Kaitou Kid._

" It is two in the morning " said a tired Conan.

" Yeah I can tell the time after all time is a big part of my..." said _Kaitou Kid._

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz_

" Hey wake up it is rude to fall asleep on your guests, Tantei-Kun I am very disappointed in your behaviour " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

Conan was just yawning he was woke up again and he was not liking this one bit.

For some reason _Kaitou Kid_ had broken into his house and started to talk to him, saying something he did not know or care to listen. He was bloody asleep and he was waking up twice by the stupid thief.

" _KID_ just let me go back to sleep already you win whatever " said Conan putting his head back on the pillow.

But the pillow vanished and his head crashed hard on the ground.

" Why are you here ? " said Conan.

" Tantei-Kun you really need to work on your listening skills, they might just come in handy " said _Kaitou Kid._

" What do you want ? " said Conan.

He just wanted to get it over with.

" Can't I just visit my favourite little Detective! " said _Kaitou Kid._

Conan took out his dart watch and had it aimed at the thief`s eye.

" Ok " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Jeeze you are a cranky one " said _Kaitou Kid._

Conan raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

" I think I will go get Ran " said Conan.

* * *

" Ok ok " said _Kaitou Kid_ waving a small white flag with his _KID_ signature on it.

" I want to make a bet with you " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And you had to wake me up at this time to make a ridiculous bet " said Conan annoyed.

" Well I couldn't sleep and I was bored " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Kaitou Kid_ ruffled his hair.

" If you can surprise me at my next Heist I will tell you my identity and if you don't then you have to dress up as me for Halloween " said _Kaitou Kid._

Kaito had made Conan`s hair exactly like his hair it was weird seeing him like that and he did not have the glasses on so it was even more spookier.

" No " said Conan yawning.

" Your no fun " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" And you woke me up " said Conan.

" Ok to make it up to you here have the Jewel I borrowed it is not the one I desire " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And I will give you the next and the next and the..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" FINE THEN " screamed Conan.

" And why did you miss my Heist anyway ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" _KID_ just let me go back to sleep already, I already agreed to your crazy beat " said Conan yawning.

" Well I will see ya Tantei-Kun " said _Kaitou Kid_ jumping out the window.

And waving.

Shinichi just stared at Kogoro and was amazed of how he could sleep through the entire thing.

* * *

He was on his glider in the air when he was hit by a soccer ball to the head and fell into a billboard. It was a safe landing and he looked up to the picture to see a giant fish staring at him as if it wanted to eat him.

" GAH " he screamed.

So, if this happens every time he wakes up Tantei-Kun up then he is not doing it again.

Shinichi could swear he heard a little girl scream before he fell asleep for the third or fourth time that night.

He was already planning to surprise the thief at his next Heist because everything would be different tomorrow anyway.

Now he was going back to sleep it had been a long day and he needed his sleep for the plans tomorrow.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

His invitation was to Agasa and he had solved it.

" So, your beloved thief sent you a love note again " said Haibara smiling.

" He is not my lover " said Shinichi blushing.

" Yeah the colour of your face tells me you are telling me the truth " said Haibara.

No, his face was red.

" Oh, come Kudo he is your Juliet calling out your name in his notices, you are his Romeo " said Haibara.

Shinichi just rolled his eyes at her.

" He is _Kaitou Kid_ he flirts with everyone and plays game with everyone " said Shinichi.

* * *

Haibara just sighed.

' The poor fool is dense as they come'

She was looking at the Heist Note and it took her some it to be able to do it but she did and looked at the other ones. It was basically a full confession for the thief`s feelings and with each and everyone, they got more sappy and romantic. She really could not believe he did not see it but then again no one else was seeing it apart from her. So just could not believe everyone was this dense.

Well by the end of the night she would hope the thief would confess already because his surprise was something he was going to like and Kudo would win the twisted bet.

* * *

He left Conan alone so he really could surprise him, it would be only fair if he spied that would cheating and he did not want that.

He was conflicted he really wanted to see a little _Kaitou Kid_ Tantei-Kun and it would be adorable and could take a picture and blackmail him forever.

But if he won then he would find out who he really was and they could finally get to know each other when they were not at a Heist or someone was dying or in danger or that he had to rescue Tantei-kun again. Maybe he should really keep a closer eye on him.

But after duct taping the Task Force members together into one giant bowling ball and striking down Nakamori and Hakuba at the same time which was hilarious because they were spares. ok enough with the metaphorical jokes.

He could not find Tantei-Kun anywhere and it was getting annoying. If this was his surprise of not turning up then that was not part of the agreement and then the little Detective would be punished and made to be dressed as _Kaitou Kid_ for every holiday event.

He sighed just looking down at the Task Force try to get to their feet and get the duct tape off them. He was thinking that he might have used too much and the Pin costumes should have been brighter.

* * *

" _KID_ " he heard the childish squeaky voice that he knew was Edowaga Conan.

 _Whoosh!_

The soccer ball came fast and he was just able to avoid it.

" If that is a surprise then I am very disappointed " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _ **Smack**_

He was hit in the head with another soccer ball. The thing bloody hit him directly from above and hit in directly on the hat. he then realized the first one was a distraction and that he was indeed tricked into believing it. His head was now swollen and he was feeling pain now and he did not want to think what it would be like in the morning.

" Come out to play Tantei-Kun " sang _Kaitou Kid._

" Just put the Diamond down already " said Conan.

" That was a nice trick But I said surprise me not scar me for life " said _Kaitou Kid_.

He touched his head to feel it but he could feel the bottom of his hat.

" Not happy Tantei-Kun you made my hat flat " said Kaitou _Kid_ with the hat in his hand.

But he said nothing and he could not see the little pest anywhere.

" Come on Tantei-Kun I don't want to play hide and seek " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He then saw a shadow and then started to shoot cards at it but it was just a cat and it was chasing after his Doves.

" Hey " he said picking the cat up.

" Meow " screamed the cat scratching him only face.

He rubbed his eyes in pain trying to get the cats claws that were now stuck in his cheeks and he was in pain.

" Dam cat " he said rubbing the blood away from his right eye.

* * *

He was completely distracted.

" Haibara why are you calling ? " said Shinichi annoyed.

" I just wanted to see how your date was going " said Haibara.

He was currently in the building taking a phone call knowing it might be an important phone call especially if it was something to do with the _Organisation_ or the cure.

" It is not a date " said Shinichi annoyed.

He did not here to door cracking open and someone coming in.

* * *

" Tantei-Kun has disappeared I need to find him, knowing him he has landed himself in some sort of danger and needs rescuing again " said _Kaitou Kid_ to himself.

He opened the door to enter the building.

He heard a voice that sounded familiar and just followed the voice that would lead him to his Tantei-Kun no doubt.

" Gotta go "

" Hey don't hang up on " said Haibara.

The line was already dead.

" Ah you have really surprised me after all Tantei-Kun or should I say Meitantei now " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was now looking at the full body that was Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

His phone was stolen and he was pinned against the wall gagged as _Kaitou Kid_ pretended to be him on the phone and hung up on Haibara, she was so going to kill him.

" So, you could say you won the bet but I found you so it is not a surprise after all " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was just staring at those mad blue eyes that melted his heart, he could not just help but smile even if it was a cheesy grin.

And a puff of smoke later _Kaitou Kid_ and Shinichi were back on the roof and he was still gagged and he was now handcuffed to the thief for some reason and to the glider the was now set of to fly.

" Oh, don't worry I will be gentle " said _Kaitou Kid._

And this made him flush for some reason.

And _Kaitou Kid_ jumped off the roof with Shinichi along with him.

They landed in a deserted park.

* * *

" Now, now Meitantei I know you are mad but..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" You bloody kidnapped me " said Shinichi taking the gag off with his only free hand.

Shinichi drew a punch but _KID_ was able to dodge it by ducking.

But it this ended up making them both falling to the ground in pain.

" Get off me " said Shinichi.

He did not know how it happened but _Kaitou Kid_ was on top of him.

" So, I guess you prefer to be on top " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Kaitou Kid_ stood up and put out his hand to help Shinichi up and he took it. And Kaito was pleased about this that he was holding hands with his Detective.

" _KID_ you can let go of my hand " said Shinichi dully.

* * *

He tried to hold the blush back.

" _KID_ are you blushing? " said Shinichi.

" No don't be ridiculous " said _Kaitou Kid._

" So, I won our little bet, so that means you are dressing up as me for Halloween and now it is going to be far more interesting than I thought " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You do realize that you are not wearing your hat or monocle and have you had three giant cat scratches down your face " said Shinichi.

He went to touch his face were his monocle should be but he ended up getting himself slapped in the face by accident with Shinichi`s hand.

" And now I am going to have a black eye " said _Kaitou Kid._

" So, I guess even when you lose you win " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I don't call winning being handcuffed to a thief and kidnapped by him counts and I already knew what you looked like from the beginning " said Shinichi.

He shook the handcuffs.

The handcuffs were dropped to the ground.

* * *

 _Kaitou Kid_ began circling him like a cat.

" What the hell do you think you are doing ? " said Shinichi blushing.

" I like to inspect everything that I steal " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Ok enough with feeling me up already " said Shinichi.

* * *

He stopped his inspection at that point.

" Just hand me the Diamond already so I can go home already " said Shinichi.

" Fine " said _Kaitou Kid._

" But only if you close your eyes and put your hands out first " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Let me guess so you can make your escape " said Shinichi.

 _KID_ just smiled.

" Fine then " said Shinichi closing his eyes and putting his hands out.

But his hands were placed around a waist and arms around him and hands clasped on the back on his head.

And brought him closer.

He panicked and opened his eyes.

But he was too late _Kaitou Kid_ was kissing him and he was in complete shock.

He could not even move his arms or legs.

Their lips parted.

" There wasn't that nice surprise " said _Kaitou Kid._

"..." said a very pale Shinichi.

" What just happened ? " said Shinichi.

He was now standing alone with the Diamond in his hand and he was still in shock.

He touched his lips still trying to understand what just happened.

He walked home until it hit him what just happened.

* * *

 _Dear Shin-Chan._

 _I enjoyed our kiss._

 _And remember Halloween is coming up soon so._

 _You will find a lovely and ravaging suit made just for you in your closet._

 _Your Sincerely_

 _Kaitou Kid_

 _XXX_

 _P.S_

 _You should really eat more food or you will end up losing that wonderful six packs of yours._

And the note you got worse by every line he read.

* * *

 **Halloween**

He did not tell anyone what had happened and he was not going to.

He hated that he was currently dressed as _Kaitou Kid_ what was worse he was dressed as a thief even though he was a Detective. He just could not understand the strange thief and his fantasies.

For the past week, he was sent roses and he was even sent a flash mob chasing after him, confessing his love to him.

So, things had not been simple for him.

And he still did not think what to think of what it all meant.

Was the thief actually confessing ?

Or was he playing games with him ?

He did not think the thief would be this cruel and Haibara had said a lot of things.

So, it could only be one conclusion that the thief did actually have feelings for him but he did not actually know what to think of it.

Or what is feelings being actually.

He was currently at his school dance.

" Shinichi, I love your costume " said Sonoko.

'Dam' he was hoping that no one would recognize him.

He twisted his smile.

" I guess " said Shinichi bitterly.

" Shinichi are you really dressed as _Kaitou Kid_? " said a shocked Ran.

" I lost a bet " confessed Shinichi.

Sonoko just tutted and loudly.

" But you really do look like _Kaitou Kid_ " said Ran looking at him closely.

" Hey I am not _Kaitou Kid_ " he said scared of the look Ran was giving him.

" Sure, I believe you " said Ran giving him one more look.

Sonoko and Ran went to get some drinks.

* * *

And he was able to breathe finally.

He sat on the chair to relax.

He saw a red rose suddenly appear.

" Kuroba Kaito the pleasure I all mine " said Kaito.

" _KKK-Kiiiii_ " said Shinichi shocked.

His move was covered up with a white glove.

" Hush now Shin-Chan you wouldn't want anyone chasing either of us " said Kaito.

He was going red again.

" Oh, sorry not enough oxygen " said Kaito dropping his hand.

He pulled Shinichi to his feet and pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

" _KID ..._ I " said Shinichi nervously.

" Kuroba Kaito just call me Kaito " said Kaito.

" Kaito do you like me ? " said Shinichi nervously.

"..." said Kaito.

Kaito was frustrated and decided to kiss the Detective again.

They were both still dancing.

" You really are as dense as they you were " said Kaito.

Shinichi was red as the rose.

" So, I will pick you up tomorrow for our first date " said Kaito.

Shinichi just nodded.

" You really are dense " said Kaito.

And Kaito vanished in a puff of smoke but no one noticed but Shinichi.

" Here is your drink " said an annoyed Sonoko.

" Hey did something happen while we were away ? " said Ran.

" I need to go " said Shinichi as he ran out the school leaving behind to very confused girls debating what had happened.

He got home and smiled tomorrow was his first date with someone he never had pictured himself with not even thought of it or come across his mind. But as he was thinking about it he could not help but smile and blush.

Did he already have feelings and they were just hidden deep down.

He had enjoyed the first and then second kiss.

Well tomorrow he would find out if his developing and growing feelings were true.


End file.
